The School of Secret Arts
by spottytwohotty
Summary: PG for swearing. The Dark Magician Girl is named Crystal, and she is in school. DM/DMG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Note: This is how the Dark Magician Girl came to be.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Duel Monsters are real. Real as you and me. When you pick up a card what do you see? I peice of card board with a detailed picture? Is that all you see, because if you do, you are not a true duelist. You must see the heart of the cards in order to become a duelist. If you forget about this, you will never learn.   
  
Our story takes place in the shadow realm were all the Duel Monsters live. Even monsters that are not on cards. Our main character is named Crystal. Today is the first day of the School of Secret Arts for Crystal. This school teaches light and dark magic. The dark teachers are the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos. The light teachers are Neo the Magic Swordsman and Mystical Elf. Will Crystal be light or dark. And will Crystal be a Duel Monster, or another student that stays in nothingness. We will see.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Notes: Short I know but it is a prologue. What do you want? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. There.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Crystal, you going to be late for you first day!"  
  
"Mom don't worry. I'll be fine." said Crystal. She had blond hair, and green eyes. She was sixteen. Crystal ran out of the house in a flash. She ran all the way to school, yet she was still late. "Damn it!" she said. She walked into a class room, only to find out she was in the wrong one. "This isn't my day." she mumbled. She went into the next room. Dark Magician was reading off peoples names. 'Found the right class.' The magician put folded his arms in the back.  
  
"So good of you to join us Crystal." he said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Crystal.   
  
"Your seat is in the back." said the magician. Thats all he said to her. Duel Monster teenages were all laughing at her. Crystal took her seat. It was near a window.   
  
'Well, at least I get a good view.' thought Crystal. There was someone else standing up. It was the Magician of Black Chaos. Crystal swallowed hard. She had heard that Magician of Black Chaos was though on students, or was that Dark Magician? 'Anyway I look at it, I'm doomed.'  
  
"Ok, as some of you know, we will dived you into three groups. One group will be with me, the other will be with Magician of Black Chaos." said Dark Magician. A student raised their hand. "Yes?"  
  
"What will the other group have as a teacher?"  
  
"Both of us." said Dark Magician. "Ok, we will ask you to step foward when we call your name. You will step into the circle. If the circle around you turns red you are with me, and if it turns blue you will be with Magician of Black Chaos." said the magician. "If it doesn't turn any colors, you will be put in a light class." Dark Magician paused for a moment. "Any questions. Good." Dark Magician called some names. After about three people the mage called Crystal's name. She walked up the the front of the room. She hesitated for a second. She noticed that she was the only girl in the class room. Everyone was watching her. Even Magician of Black Chaos. She slowly stepped into the circle. Nothing happened. She sighed. She knew this would happen. When she was about to get out of the circle, it brust into many colors, like red, green, blue, orange, yellow, pink, and many others. Crystal was in shock.   
  
'Whats happening? Is this for real?' she asked herself. "What does this mean?" asked Crystal.  
  
"It means that you will be a student of both the Dark Magician and me." said Magician of Black Chaos smiling.  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" asked Crystal. Nobody ansewered.   
  
**  
  
It was lunch time. She ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, with water to drink. Crystal was on a diet.   
  
"I don't get it." she said bitting into her sandwhich. "Why am I the only girl that is in Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos's class. In fact, I am the only one." she said to herself. She quickly eat her sandwhich. Magician of Black Chaos wanted to see her. After she was done with her lunch, she ran to her class room.   
  
"Glad you could make it Crystal." said Magician of Black Chaos. "Now I want to talk to you." he said. "You have many powers if you were able to make the circle go crazy like that." Chaos paused. "In your case, it is queit unique. When students was able to get both Dark Magician and me, the circle turned purple, but you made it go haywire."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" asked Crystal. Magician of Black Chaos shook his head.  
  
"No, but you'll need to study your magic very carefully. Who knows. You might just be strong enough to be a real Duel Monster." Crystal's heart skipped a beat. Thats something she always wanted to be as a small girl.  
  
"Do all kids that go here become a Duel Monster?" asked Crystal.  
  
"I'm afraid not, but with that magic that you have inside you, you may have a chance." Crystal started to grin. "But becareful of Dark Magician. He tends to overwork his students." Crystal nodded.  
  
"This is so cool. I never thought that I could become a Duel Monster." Magician of Black Chaos nodded.  
  
"Many students had become Duel Monsters here, but most of them just live here in the shadow realm." Crystal shivered. "You don't like that do you?"  
  
"No. It doesn't sound like fun to me." said Crystal.  
  
"Most Duel Monsters would agree with you. I do." he said. "Now go outside and get a brake. You'll need it." said the magician. Crystal skipped away, grinning ear to ear, but she couldn't help but feel something evil was in this school.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Notes: Reviews, bring it on! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never did or never will.  
  
********************************************************  
  
It had been a week since the first day of school, and Crystal had been pushed to her limits. Dark Magician was very tough, but Crystal noted that he had pretty blue eyes. Magician of Black Chaos was easy on her because she had both teachers on the same day, and Dark Magician was first. Though Magician of Black Chaos creeped Crystal out at times, he was very nice. Crystal's mother was babbling about how Crystal got both of the dark teachers, and braged about it. Crystal hated that about her mother.  
  
"Well, my daugther has both Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos." said her mother. She was rehearsing. This bothered Crystal.  
  
"Mom, I think you should stop bragging. I mean, its not like the end of the Shadow Realm is coming." said Crystal putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, any mother would be so proud if her child was the strongest in their class."  
  
"I hardly think that. I better get going. I don't want to be late again." said Crystal giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, and went out the door. 'If I'm late again, I'm gonna scream.' Crystal walked to school. The grass had dew on it, and the air felt moist. A light blanket of fog covered the ground. The sun was at its early point of the day, bearly above the horizon. Orange, pink, red and light purple hung with it. Crystal sighed. She wished she could enjoy the view, but could not. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Crystal! Yo, wait up!" yelled a voice. A girl with red hair ran up to Crystal.  
  
"Jean. Nice to see you." said Crystal smiling. The red-head smiled back.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Its been what? A year?" asked Jean scratching her head.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So what class do you have?"  
  
"Light, with Neo." Jean started to blush. "He's so cute! Then again so is the Dark Magician." said Jean in a cocky tone.  
  
"I see my mother said something to yours." She sighed. "I hate when she does that. It really bothers the Hell out of me." said Crystal.  
  
"Better your's than mine." said Jean smiling. Crystal felt a chill go down her spin, and stopped walking. "Whats the matter Cris?" She shook her head.  
  
"Its nothing. Just a little chilly." she said, but she knew it wasn't that. It was the same feeling she had gotten on the first day of school. "Lets get to school." Jean nodded.  
  
**  
  
Crystal made it on time for school. She sat in her desk and put her head on her chin to hold it up. Dark Magician was teaching the history of magic. Crystal hated this part of class. She then felt that chill again. She looked up to see magic above her head. She quickly got out of her desk as the magic disintegrated it. Crystal's eyes grew wide, and Dark Magician ran, well flew, over to her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in a stern voice.  
  
"I-I don't know. Your suposse to be the expert on magic. You tell me!" said Crystal in shock.  
  
"We need to talk to Magician of Black Chaos." said Dark Magician helping Crystal up. They walked out of the room. Doors were on each wall every twenty feet. Crystal was amazed at how teachers could find other teachers in this Hell they call "school". Dark Magician knocked on the door, and walked in. Crystal just stayed there. The door was huge with wood carvings of really Duel Monsters. She admired it for a brief moment, when she was pulled in by Dark Magician. The room was big with books, and a desk with more books... Magician of Black Chaos was sitting at the desk reading.  
  
"Crystal, tell me what happened." he said looking up.  
  
"Uh, my desk disintegrated." she said. She ducked from the staff that Dark Magician swung at her. "Watch where you swing that thing! You could hurt someone." said Crystal moving to the other side of the desk. Dark Magician frowned.  
  
"Stop kidding around, and tell the truth!" said Dark Magician yelling. Crystal blinked.  
  
"I am." she said softly. She felt that same chill again. Spikes came out of the wall and aimed at Crystal. She didn't see them. Dark Magician quickly grabbed her, as the flew, and destroyed them with magic. "See." said Crystal blushing.  
  
"Sorry." said Dark Magician letting go of Crytal.  
  
"I see we have a problem." said Magician of Black Chaos and put his hand on his chin.  
  
"I'll alert the others." said Dark Magician leaving the room.  
  
"I think it would be best that you stayed with me for the day." said Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"Are you sure that here is safe. I mean spikes DID come out of the wall." said Crystal moving her hands around.  
  
"Would you rather be left alone?"  
  
"Where do I sit?" asked Crytal.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Notes: Thanks for all of the nice reviews! Tell me if I screwed up on the spelling, because I suck at spelling. 


End file.
